Stamps Of Ownership
by Ruth Lechner
Summary: Sasuke has two miscievous servants who decide to find their handome and rich master a mate. They lure the perfect candidate to the Uchiha mansion, and Sasuke likes her instantly. She thinks she's there for a job interview Sasukexoc NO LONGER DISCONTINUED!
1. Job

**Hiya guys! Thank you for clicking on this story! I hope you enjoy, and please review at the end with feedback! I just want to mention something, that this OC has the same name (Aki) as my vampire stories, as it's the only name that fits this character! It's a different character and a different plot but it's the same name!!!**

**Chapter 1:**

"I think it's about time he got a mate." Said a female twin.

"_I _think that we should find someone for him." Said the male twin.

"She should be a cute"

"She needs to be clueless."

"She should fit him in every single way."

"She needs to amuse him."

"She need to be an uke."

"She...." He ran out of ideas for a moment. "Needs to have potential!"

They both smirked at each other knowingly.

"Brother, I have a plan." The female smirked at her twin. "But first, we need some bait."

* * *

"Aki, the orphanage is losing money."

Tsunade meant business. Aki could tell by the stern look in those eyes.

"Then what do we do?"

"I'm sorry, Aki. But I have my hands tied with my own paperwork. I know how much the children mean to you, but if we cannot get money within a certain amount of time then I'm afraid the orphanage will have to close down."

"Tsunade, there should be someway-"

"Unless you get a job soon, the orphanage will close down."

"But I can't get a job AND look after them!" She looked up at her aunt, who looked down at her in sympathy.

"I'll get Shizune to do it. I took the liberty to look in the papers to see adds for jobs, and quite an interesting one came up." Tsunade tossed a newspaper to the girl, and she read the encircled add.

_WORKING AT THE UCHIHA MANOR?!_

Unfortunately, she said that aloud.

Those at the Uchiha mansion were different. They were geniuses, yes. Good looking, yes. But they were unnatural. There was always something eerie about them, and it made Aki not want to be around there.

"No! No! No!"

"It's the only job that you'd be able to do, Aki."

"It's a _maids _job at the _Uchiha _manor. There are probably many other girls going in for that job! What about another one?"

She was always used to cleaning up kids mess, but one day in an incredibly large mansion that she would have to clean... She didn't even want to start!

"Aki." The voice of the Hokage brought the full attention of the young girl in front of her. "Trust me." Her tone of voice was dead serious, and Aki knew that it would mean big trouble.

"Okay..." She sighed.

"Good. Now go get an interview."

"What? Now?!"

"Yes, now."

"But-"

"As you said, many other girls would be going in for that job, so you better get started. Right over to the Uchiha mansion."

"B-"

"Off you go."

Aki sighed. "Bye, Tsunade."

"Goodbye, Aki." She said sincerely.

_There's something about that goodbye... Normally it's just a 'see ya later'_

Aki looked at her weirdly, before shrugging and leaving out the door.

Tsunade quickly picked up the phone, dialling a number. "She's coming down.... Yes.... No she has no idea... Alright... Bye."

She walked down the road to the Uchiha mansion and sighed. She hated working (other than with children), but the orphanage was losing money, and even though it was absurd, she would even get a job to save it. Even if she had to work at the Uchiha mansion.

* * *

"Hmm... Looks like we've already got a catch, ne?" The two watched a young girl approach the gates.

"She looks promising."

"Well then, we should welcome her..." The girl smirked.

"Remember, Natasha, no revealing _anything_."

"You don't need to tell me that, she's coming!"

* * *

Aki came to the large mansion, and felt so little as a result of the size. Coming to the grand gate, she wasn't sure whether to knock or not, so she just stared at the front yard with a water fountain and the large wide beast of a building and the many vast gardens all around it. She gulped. She _really _didn't want to clean this place.

Suddenly a voice on the speaker next to the gate came through and startled her.

"Hello how may I help you?" It was a woman. "If you're just going to stare all day then I will call security." And a stern woman at that.

"No actually, I'm here for a job interview?"

"Oh! Yes, yes. Come right in."

The gates automatically opened.

_Fancy... _

She walked through and was greeted by a boy and a girl who were both twins. They stood like superhero's with their hands on their hips expectantly with their outside legs pointing outwards. There were stern looks on their faces, and they both had maroon eyes. However, the boy had short spiky hair, and the girl had long pink hair. (NO NOT SAKURA!)

Aki wasn't too sure what to say, as they were scrutinizing every aspect of her, so she just kept quiet.

"She's cute alright..." The boy whispered to the girl quite loudly. The girl thwacked him round the head and put on a smile to the blushing Aki.

"Hi there, ignore my twin, my name's Natasha, and he's Sasha." (It can actually be a boy's name). They shook hands.

"Aki." She replied.

"Great, now let's go inside."

She was led inside the large mansion and brought her into a large dinner hall like room. Everywhere was white, the chandeliers, table cloths, the chairs and sofas, only a black marble floor for effect. The furniture was fine and expensive, and you could just sink deep into it.

She was sat down on those couches and the twins opposite her sat down at the same time, leant back at the same time, folded their arm over the arm of the couch at the same time and crossed their legs over at the same time.

"Tell us about yourself." The long pink haired girl asked.

"Erm... Like what?" She said lamely, which she only noticed _after _she said it.

The twins exchanged eye contact.

_Clueless... _They chorused in their minds.

"Have you had any experience with cleaning?" Natasha thought it was best to try and make it seem as much as a job interview than when they were really interviewing her for the almighty Sasuke Uchiha.

"Yes actually, me and my aunt own an orphanage of our own, and I clean there and at our own house as my aunt is too busy with paperwork and her own job."

"And what possessed you to find a job when you already own an orphanage?"

"Well actually the orphanage is losing money, and my aunt is so busy with her work so I would have to get a job instead."

"Oh."

"But I was kind of put off because of trying to clean a mansion would be tough!" She joked.

"Actually you would only be cleaning the Prince's room."

"The prince?" She repeated.

"I- er... yes!" She realised her mistake as Sasha glared at her from the corner of his eyes. "Sasuke Uchiha."

"I've heard of him."

"But never seen him?"

"Nope."

"I see. By the way if you take this job and the liberty of cleaning the Prince's room, then you get monthly allowance and you will have to live inside the mansion."

"That's if I get it..."

"Well, what do you think?"

"I'd like the job, yes."

"Great, 'cos you're hired!"

"Wow! Really?"

"Yeah!" The girl sat up and took hold of a white box and handed it to her. "This is your uniform, and you _have _to wear it. And you get to work IMMEDIATELY!"

She was pushed into a room where she could get changed, only to discover that the uniform was a FRENCH MAIDS OUTFIT!

_There's something fishy about this... about the whole thing..._

"I think she's perfect." Natasha said to her male twin.

"Definitely. She's definitely a virgin to."

The female was about to thwack him round the head, but then she saw sense in it if she was going to be their master's mate.

Aki put the dress on and looked at herself in the mirror, she was given leggings, so the short length of the dress (to about mid-thigh) so didn't really matter, however it showed off some skin. She was given gloves which was the same colour of the dark leggings and walked outside to look at the twins which gasped in shock. She looked damn sexy.

"Um..please stop staring..."

The male turned and hit his sister on the head.

"Yeah, Natasha!" He teased like he wasn't looking.

"Alright, alright Sasha! Let's take you to the room which you'll be cleaning."

They led her to a set of dark maple double doors, and pushed her inside before she could say anything.

"You're stuff will arrive within an hour with Tsunade's compliance. Good luck!" The twins chorused as the dark maple doors closed with a slam.

_How did they know Tsunade?_

Aki turned to where she was going to work, before her eyes nearly bulged out of her head.

_You've got to be kidding me!_

**Ooh! What's happened?! Do you like it?! Will you review?! All feedback would be really appreciated, and for those who wondered where my I'm Addicted, My Love story went I am really sorry but it got flamed BADLY. My FIRST flame and so I deleted it. Now I only want POSITIVE feedback from ma lovely reviewers, and I wish you all a good day!**


	2. Test

**Alright! Thank you for clicking again my wonderful readers (nd reviewers) I hope that it's enough to satisfy your taste-buds! (or eye-buds, lol) and thank you to EVERYONE that reviewed, all advice is taken in and all praise is rewarded! So now everyone who reviewed got cookies! And I have made this chapter with a mix of genres to reward my precious reviewers!**

**By the way, ****DarkGoddess14, ****I am very happy that you also love Dracoxoc! I can't believe it! If I get more votes on my poll, then I will post it! XD**

Aki turned to where she was going to work, before her eyes nearly bulged out of her head.

_You've got to be kidding me!_

**Chapter 2:**

_You've got to be kidding me! It's CLEAN!!_

Everywhere she looked, it was miraculously clean. The floor was spotless, the walls a cream white, the bed made, not even a _wrinkle_. She saw another door, and opened it cautiously to see it was a large linked bathroom. She saw a crooked towel trying to dry on a dry rack, and 'aha'!-ed before straightening it.

* * *

"Yeah... Natasha... I'm not so sure she'll continue believing us... The Prince's room's spotless after _we _cleaned it this morning... And we don't know when he's going to come back..."

The female twin with long pink hair stood next to him in thought, also watching Aki through a peep hole.

"I hid some sleeping remedies underneath the sink, so if she's there long enough, she'll start to sniff it into her senses, and fall asleep."

"Ah. Well. She's kind of having trouble with that towel. I think that maybe-"

The pink haired girl changed her mind and cut off her brother.

"Let's just hope she walks into the door. If she doesn't, then we'll have to intervene."

"What did you put on the door?"

"Nothing, but the door's hard enough to knock anyone out."

"Oh, right."

* * *

_This towel and I are going to have a fall out in a minute!_

Aki and the towel were now mortal enemies, as it now kept falling off the rail. She picked it up, put it back on. It fell off. She picked it up, put it back on. It fell off. She picked it up, put it back on. It fell off.

"ARGH!" She bent down furiously, and snatched the towel off the floor.

_How the hell is this making my job easy?! Stupid-_

As she swung herself up in her angered state, she slipped on the shiny clean floor, falling backwards and her head slammed onto the maple door.

Her vision swam, and she rolled to the side onto her elbows, not even wondering why it didn't knock her out in the first place, her elbows gave out and she lay on the floor, her face right in front of the sink.

She caught a whiff of a strong, vile scent. It cleared her head for a moment, which she jumped up at and ran out to the main bedroom. She wasn't going to stay here any longer. The sudden rush of energy caused her head to spin again, and the effects of the remedies took over. She began to sway, and she stumbled towards the bed as her body took her there. She fell onto the plush mattress and practically sank into it. Before she could register what was happening, she fell asleep, welcoming it as her head finally stopped spinning.

* * *

"Well, that actually went quite well!" Natasha beamed at her twin.

"Yes," Sasha smiled a gleaming white smile. "Now's the hard part..."

The door opened and in came a young looking man with jet black hair that came in perfect spikes, deep, commanding onyx eyes and a flawless face. His aura set off a dominance that would intimidate anyone, it was a wonder why he _hadn't _gotten a mate yet.

_Distract him for as long as possible until he gets suspicious.... _The twins echoed their plans in their heads.

Both pink-haired twins let go of their peep holes quickly and stood up straight, sucking in their breath and saluting. The Uchiha raised a fine eyebrow, wondering what the hell they were doing in his wake.

"Oh it's such a WONDERFUL day, Master!" Natasha started, hoping her twin would get the point.

"Yes! You should go outside and hear the birdies!" Sasha saluted and sucked in more breath when Sasuke's eyes focused on the two of them, and when his female twin hit him in the shin.

"The two of you are ridiculous. If you don't mind, Sasha, and Natasha, I would like to get to my room."

Both twins immediately went into super-hero mode and guarded the doors with determined looks.

_Use reverse psychology..._ They repeated together.

"No, Master!" Sasha spoke bravely, point a finger at him.

"You should be outside on a fine day!" Natasha continued for him.

By the simple unmoving look of the Uchiha, Sasha blew it.

"Birdies I tell you!"

The long pink-haired girl thwacked him over the head, giving him a noise that said 'Shut up now or we're all going to die, we were doing so well!'

"What's in my room?" His deep voice asked. Sasuke Uchiha had caught on.

"N-Nothing!" They both backed against the double doors at the same time.

"Get outof my way." He glared at the mentally weaker one, Sasha, knowing that he'd crack.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Sasha threw himself at his Master's feet. Natasha's palm hit her face. "We just both thought that we should get you a-!"

He was pulled back by his twin, fire in her eyes.

"DON'T YOU DARE, SASHA PWASALSKI!"

He quivered before shutting up. Sasuke's eyes looked between the two, before he confidently opened the dark maple doors to his bedroom with a roll of his eyes before they could stop him. He caught sight of a girl in a French maid's outfit sleeping soundlessly on his bed. Her black hair was spread out like ink, revealing her long neck and the outfit left some cleavage to the eye.

The twins reduced themselves to quivering mass in the corner, afraid of what would happen if he didn't like her.

She was the most beautiful girl Sasuke had ever seen, and had the most alluring scent he'd ever smelt. Not even glancing at the twins, the dominant Uchiha walked forward, and watched the beauty on his bed, sleeping soundlessly.

His eyes roamed all over the sleeping girl's body, the maid's outfit showing her skin, yet not enough. He bent down and slowly sniffed her neck. Sasha held Natasha tighter and their eyes widened even more, both stiffening as the scene unfolded. They held their breath, Sasuke could either now like her or reject her. He slowly licked her neck, before they gasped together. He liked her!

Sasuke's eyes darkened as Aki shifted a bit in her sleep, before he continued to sniff along her skin, and take in her scent; down to her cleavage. He slowly licked there too, to show that he also liked it. The twins, still in the corner, laced hands and nearly leapt for joy if it wasn't for the consequences of interrupting a bonding ceremony.

The seme sniffed all over her body, before he moved back up to her neck and licked it one more time. He gently moved her up a little bit, then got into his king sized bed behind her.

"You two have quite outdone yourselves." He murmured deeply. "I like her. I'll make her mine." He whispered into her hair, inhaling more of her scent.

Natasha leapt to his side.

"Her name's Aki, she has an aunt called Tsunade, she owns an orphanage-"

"Leave us. You both get a raise." Sasuke murmured deeply, his arm wrapping around the said girl's waist before pulling her close. He told them as his signal to leave, his nose burying into the girl's hair.

"Yes, Sasuke! Thank you, Sasuke!" The twins saluted in unison, forgetting to call him 'Master', bowed, and skittled out at the same time, both of them closing one half of the door on the way out.

Sasuke nuzzled into the back of her hair, holding his intended uke against him as he allowed himself to sleep.

* * *

"Now for the final test!" Natasha clasped her hands together.

"Aw! But we have to wait until tomorrow!" Sasha whined.

"We have to see if she'll even _handle _tomorrow!"

"Our poor little uke."

"Don't let the Prince hear you say that. She's his now. He just has to bite her."

"Oh yeah, whoops."

"And even if she does run, there's no way he's letting her go now!"

"Damn possessive Uchiha..."

All was silent until the Sasha broke it. "She did look yummy in that outfit though."

She opened her mouth to scold him, when she thought for a moment. "Agreed."

**There we go! Chapter 2 for my lovely reviewers! Thank you SO MUCH for reading, and I thank you for reviewing! (and for those who are about to review, immensely appreciate my darlings) All feedback will be appreciated!**

**For those who like Dracoxoc (malexfemale) I have a veela story written on my profile and you can read it and review on the poll at the top of the page (the voting thing) and all reviews and votes will be appreciated! On both this story and the Veela one!**

**Review Please!**


	3. Subtle

**Hi guys! Thank you for coming back! I was a little stuck for this chapter, so don't get mad! I did ma best! Lol, please review with feedback at the end, most appreciated!!**

**Chapter 3:**

Light slowly graced over her face, trying to ignore it, she scrunched her nose and tried to push herself into the pillow, and relaxed her face, only to have the light burning on her black hair through the window.

Her eyes opened, feeling groggy so she let her eyes lower until her mind cleared, face still gently pushed into the pillow and breathing deeply. Her nerves twitched at the feeling of luscious silk sheets all around her and soft pillows with a wondrous scent.

Everything came back to her from yesterday, and her eyes snapped open, feeling suddenly weird and awkward in the bed she had collapsed on before. Feeling close warmth behind her, she turned her head to be met with a sleeping male body. He was handsome, had a flawless face and dark black spiky hair and beautiful pale skin. He himself was wearing black, his strong arm wrapped around her waist and holding her back into his chest.

Holding her breath and turning back around slowly, she had to stop from making a confused 'huh?!' Who was this guy and how did he get here?!

_I must have been sleeping on his bed... OH MY __**GOD**__ THAT'S SO__** BAD**__ HOW COULD I DO THAT?! GAH AND ON THE FIRST DAY!! I've got to get out of here, after yesterday, I'm quitting._

She wriggled her hips in determination and slowly began to move.

* * *

"Aha, the games begin!" Natasha, the female twin cried happily and clapped her hands together in anticipation.

"Alas, dear sister, this is the moment we've been waiting for!" Sasha, the male twin smirked, watching Aki wriggle and try to get out of their Master's tight hold.

"They always say the uke wake's first... What is she doing?! She's going to wake him!" She scolded to her brother, growing restless behind the peephole they shared.

"He's been awake for some time now, sister."

"Really? Wait, how do you know?"

"I do it all the time in the mornings when I want you to do my chores- OW!"

* * *

Aki froze, she was sure she heard an 'OW!'. It sounded strangely like Sasha, one of her devious employers. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. Everything was _waaaaaaayyyyyy _too fishy. It wouldn't matter once she was out.

Her lips pressed together in anticipation and she moved forwards. Her actions were careful and slow, so when a sudden weight on her thigh push her onto her front with the guy on top of her back made her squeak before she covered her mouth.

Aki tried to make herself smaller and flatter, only to have a body rub against her back and nuzzle into her hair with a small affectionate purr. He behaved like a lover, a seme, but she pushed the thought out of her mind, staying shocked still, she wondered if he was awake, but the deep breathing informed her that he was still asleep, and her determination returned.

With such stealth she began to army crawl out from under him only to have her hips suddenly grabbed and she was pulled back, sliding down the mattress and under into the cave of the warm body above her, lying on top of her and fitting over her perfectly. He was awake.

"Good morning, Aki."

"Eeek!" Resorting to her previous actions, she once again tried to army crawl out from under him when he just grabbed her hips and pulled her back down under the guy.

"You're not going _anywhere_, Aki."

She was startled. "Who are you?" She asked him.

"My name's Sasuke Uchiha, my servants employed you."

_Wait... I've heard that name somewhere...._

"Listen, Mr. _Uchiha_," She spat the name, recalling all the squeals of the name she had heard throughout her life. "I have to leave. I'm quitting. I'm not staying here anymore."

"You're not leaving." He growled ferociously, it made her wonder why he was suddenly so angry.

_Oooooh no, I am leaving this instant whether he likes it or not and he can't stop me!_

She elbowed him in the chest, but there was no grunt. She knew she had connected the blow, but there was no reaction. In just her cute little French maid's outfit, she was spun around so fast she went dizzy. She looked up to his flawless face.

"You can't hurt me." He whispered, eyes roaming her face, taking in every feature of hers.

She was almost hypnotised by his onyx eyes before she scowled.

_Of course I can! What's he talking about?!_

She went to knee him in the nuts, when his hand caught her knee and pushed it outwards, letting him lay down on the inside of her thigh, ignoring her gasps and blushing face. He smirked as she struggled.

"You're not going anywhere." His tone was husky, yet calm. His onyx eyes roamed her surprised honey coloured eyes. "I'm just starting to get to know you."

"BREAKFAST! BREAKFAST!" Came a loud noise and a bang on cymbals when the doors burst open. The Uchiha growled and slowly turned his head to the two misfits waltzing into the room with a push-tray covered in food in silver tin lids. They were dressed as servants themselves, Natasha steering the cart towards the dinner table in the corner of the room.

Sasha coughed as he pulled out a little instruction guide. "Good morning, Master Uchiha." He coughed again. "Madam." He nodded at Aki. "The deluxe meal for two is a fine way to-" His words droned off in Aki's ears as she took in the sight above her, everything sinking in within the past few days.

_H-He's Sasuke Uchiha?! T-The one that everyone's been talking about? _She turned her stunned look to the twins, who the female was laying out pancakes and waffles, while Sasha, the male was reading some information guide with a pair of spectacles poised on his nostrils, his mouth moving but she couldn't hear the words. _Their master?!_

_WHAT IS THIS?!_

"...Enjoy!" He clapped the small booklet shut before pushing the now empty tray into a corner and stood like army men at the ready with his pink-haired twin.

Sasuke Uchiha's hold slacked, and she took the moment to slip out from under him before he could catch her, and then bolted towards the door.

Her heart hammered the moment she heard a growl. Sasha's eyes widened, he didn't want an angry Uchiha seme to deal with. Since he was the closest, he tackled Aki to the ground, his arm around her waist and a hand over her mouth.

"I got her!" He was ripped off via the collar by his own sister who she herself was growling at him not to anger Sasuke, who was glaring daggers at his servant.

Bending down, Sasuke snatched up the beautiful girl like she weighed nothing and cradled her to his chest, still glaring at the pink-haired twins, growling still.

"Don't touch her." He stroked her hair. Hastily, he nodded like a Churchill dog on the back of a car.

"Am I some sort of rag doll or something?!" He looked down in confusion at the angry girl in his arms.

He didn't answer her, eyes roaming her face, and it angered her. She slapped at his chest.

"Would you quit that thing with your eyes?!"

He brought her forward and suddenly she was plopped down in a chair, secured by the hands of the twins on her shoulders before she could move.

"Eat." The gorgeous Uchiha told her. She looked down at the plate of succulent pancakes with golden syrup in front of her. It was so _tempting_.

"I'm not hungry."

"Eat, or I'll feed you."

She glared.

_I really really really really really really really really REALLY am beginning to get annoyed!_

"You can't hate me." His smug voice told her.

"Yes I can and I will!" She snapped.

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"I can't believe I fell for this."

"I'm quite glad you did. Now your going to stay with me forever and ever."

"No!" She stood stubbornly, only to be sat down by the force on her shoulders. It hurt her sensitive bum.

_Ow..._

Onyx eyes still roamed her features, studied her expression and body language, her reactions and her appearance.

"Yes, you're going to be mine."

Sasha and Natasha looked at each other and smirked.

_Bingo. _They thought wickedly.

"What do you mean, 'Yours'?" She retorted, not angrily, but somewhat bewilderedly.

"There's a reason why I stay in this house, Aki. I don't like rabid fangirls. It's because we Uchiha's are different. We're not like normal human beings. We don't just get married, we mate."

"AAH! NO! I WILL NOT BE A TEST SUBJECT!!" She once again struggled to make her way out of the predicament, but the hands sat her down painfully again, and her zipped her lips up, looking sheepish.

"I'm not going to use you as a _test subject, _Aki. I want you to be mine."

"..Eh?!"

"As from now on, you will continue your post. You will be allowed to freely roam the grounds, but you must always be in my sight. My servants have already arranged for your things to be brought here, courtesy of Tsunade."

"What?! She was into this?!"

"Yes, I suppose she was." He replied. "As well, monthly I will donate to your orphanage."

_Wow, he likes children? _She thought hopefully.

"As a thank you, for it's cause brought you to me."

Her shoulders slumped, making him chuckle at the pout.

_You'll succumb to me, my little Aki._

"How long do I have to stay here?"

"You're living with me now."

She slowly revolved round to the male and female twin behind her, glaring at them both in turn.

"**I blame you."** She glared, making Sasha gulp and Natasha simply roll her eyes.

She turned back to Sasuke. "But I don't want to stay here."

"Then let's say 500,000 yen will be given to your orphanage today. Then 500,000 next month, and so on. If I have to pay you to keep you here, if I have to raise the bar anymore to make you stay, little Aki, I will."

_This wasn't what I had in mind when I wanted to help the orphanage!!!_

Aki gave up with a sigh and ate her pancakes while he smirked.

With a nod, the twins were dismissed, and calmly walked to the exit, taking the tray with them. Once outside, they 'AHA!'ed in triumph and grinned at each other.

"My, he really did offer her the lap of luxury back there!" Sasha laughed, tension releasing itself.

"I'll admit he was a little forceful on his courting offer's, but wow any woman would _have _to give in to that!"

"Wait, those were offers of courtship?"

"Subtle assassination, they call it, where he _knows _what he's offering, and tempting her subconscious with it, her instincts, until she gave in, then he'd court her and make her fall head over heels in love with him!" She clapped her hands and giggled at the fantasy.

"Aah.... Clever."

**Alright! Finally the end of this chappie!! Please review at the end, and if you don't know what courtship is, it's where a male proves his worth to a female, and if at the end of the courting or 'seeing each other', she likes him and thinks he is worthy, she'll let him mate with her.**

**NOW IF YOU ASK ME WHAT IT IS AND YOU HAVEN'T READ THAT PARAGRAPH YOU ARE GOING TO BE SORRY!!**

_***cough* Review! *cough***_


End file.
